Cena's Screwed
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: After that little prank on Smackdown Randy wasn't too happy with John his long time boyfriend. So what does John do with a beyond angry Randy and thousands of dollars in the bank and a love that won't die? centon cenaton randy/john R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**From Smackdown episode aired on 12/21/10 :) enjoy my friends**

**Clip: ht t p :/ / www . youtube . com / user / WWE FanNation #p / u / 2 5 / Go G d WG v Lh 1 k (subtract the spaces ;D)**

**Oh and DMP if you see this… I'm sorry I'm working on Lose Yourself I swear! DDx**

Randy was mad. No he was infuriated. He along with all the rest of the wrestlers had just watched the main event from that night and he was pissed. John had laid his hands, or rather his god damned lips, on Vickie Guerrero. Vickie Fucking Guerrero.

He stood up so suddenly that all the superstars and divas flinched and stood back as he turned and walked to the door.

"He didn't mean it." Cody said putting his hand on Randy's forearm.

"He's just joking around you know he's being himself." Ted chipped in but Randy just looked at him with an angry fire in his eyes.

"I know." He growled and left leaving all his coworkers in a gaping awe.

He marched down to the entrance passing Phil who nodded knowingly. He knew what was going to happen and why. Randy tensed his jaw muscles and glowered at Vickie who was making her way down the hall. His gaze became icier and frigid as he neared.

She was blubbering to Dolph about how much she was hurt and violated. "Randy!" She shrieked her shrillness hurting his ear and making it ring. "Get control of your boyfrie-."

"No fuck you! You and you're parading and shit! You better get your whore out Ziggler." He hissed slamming his fist to the wall in front of them.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The bleach blonde challenged weakly.

"What are you doing? Defend me!" Vickie shrieked her voice snapping the little sane band he had left.

"GET OUT!" He roared and slammed his fist into Dolph's face feeling the familiar crack of a nose breaking. Oops. Vickie screamed as the blood began to pour out of the others previously perfect tanned nose. "Shut up!" he screamed back slapping her across the face making her cry. He cracked his neck and stormed down the hall to the entrance just as John was walking through it.

"Hey baby, come to help me?" Randy remained silent letting John squirm under his vicious gaze. John shuddered and leaned on the wall. "I guess you saw _that_ didn't you?"

Randy didn't answer he just slammed his fist into his lovers face and stalked off to their car where all his stuff was and drove full speed to the hotel.

"Baby?" John called rapping on their hotel room's door. There was no reply. "Honey? Are we fighting?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Randy hissed.

"No?"

"Yes we are."

"Why?" no reply. "Was it because of Vickie?" No reply just a creak on the bed. "Come on let me in? We can talk." Still no answer it was silent. "Do I have to use force? I really don't want to pay for another door Randy. Remember in Australia? You could not wait for my co-," the door slammed open and he was dragged inside with a scream.

"That was a moment of weakness!" Randy hissed before slapping John across the face.

"Baby please don't be mad." John whined hugging Randy's legs.

"Go screw yourself."

"Will you watch?" Randy scoffed and kicked his boyfriend off before walking back to his bed and lying on his side. He was in pain, angry, and on a two week suspension from Smackdown. _Fuck it all_, he hissed internally.

He felt the bed dip and big warm arms wrap around his waist pulling him to a warm body. "Let go of me." his words laced with vile venom but the other wouldn't budge.

"Was this about when I kissed Vickie?" Silence. "Oh damn I knew it was a bad idea. I'm so sorry! Randy it ment nothing. Nothing! I swear it to you."

Randy pulled the arms off him. "Yeah and if it ment nothing why did you look so damn smug? And did you really think it wouldn't piss me off?" he hissed.

John went silent he sat up. "I-I don't know but Randy what can I do-."

"Please don't say it. Spare me the pity and just leave me alone."

John stood and grabbed a new shirt from atop his duffel. "Are we done?" his voice made a strained cracking sound.

"I don't know." His words were stony and cold. John nodded and left holding in a few tears until he was clear of the building.

**TBC!**

**I swear it will be continued :D chapter 2 will be posted soon very, very soon probably today or early tomorrow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 as promised :D**

He walked the streets of the latest city they were in San Antonio. It wasn't too late, John thought checking his watch it was around eight thirty. He looked around the main street he was on. Everything was open. _That's kinda weird…_ he thought looking at the stores. _But then again it is nearing Christmas._

There was a burger joint, a fancy Italian restaurant, a clothing store, a music store, and a jewelry store. Jared's to be exact. "Hmmm." He hummed thoughtfully to himself.

A hand clapped down on his shoulder and he jumped but then relaxed when he saw who it was. "Hey Cena," Edge smiled. "I saw what happened earlier. Is Randy pissed?"

"Beyond. He punched Dolph then slapped Vickie and punched me and yeah lets just say I'm screwed beyond hope right now." He replied letting Edge follow him across the street into the Jared's.

There was one worker who was softly singing along to the beautiful guitar music as he typed away on his phone and doodled on a pad of paper.

John cleared his throat and the lovely effeminate male looked up startled.

"May I help you?" He asked quickly shoving the phone into his pocket guiltily.

"Are you allowed to have your phone out during work hours?" Edge asked curiously.

"No… But please for the love of Gucci don't tell the manager! She'll eat me alive! I worked my ass off and if she-,"

"You seem stressed…" Edge said leaning on the counter.

"He is," and the guitar music ceased and another male popped up from behind the counter. He was big and broad. His skin was tanned and tough looking much to 'manly' to be working in a Jared's. He had a recently shaved head and he rubbed at it sadly. "He shaved my mohawk because I said one thing wrong. And now that Christmas is coming up he's even more stressed because _every_ guy wants to get his gold digger… I mean girlfriend an 'amazing piece of jewelry fit for a queen.'"

The two wrestlers chuckled as the pale man rolled his eyes. "They were getting married! He had every right to say that." He sighed.

"But baby you're the only queen every person can see that."The larger male hugged the smaller now blushing one from behind. He was showing an act of possession and protection glaring at Edge.

"I'm never getting rid of you am I Noah?"

"We're married baby! And I will not sign for divorce damnit!" Noah cried nuzzling into the others neck.

"Get off me!" He giggled and pushed the other off but the larger one seemed adamant to keeping his arms around the lithe waist. "Okay let's start again; hi my name is Kurt and how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for something special. A special ring." John said smiling lightly.

"An engagement ring?" Kurt asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah an engagement ring," John smiled and Edge patted him on the back squeezing his shoulder.

Kurt squealed then composed himself straightening his dress shirt as Noah chuckled. "Okay what are you looking for? Just a plain band? A diamond one?" he asked leading them to the longest case. He slipped behind it shutting the counter. His husband just undid the latch and walked with him. "Noah I swear to God if you don't go away while I am working I'm not going to your games."

Noah made a face and looked at his watch. It was a nice watch for what looked like a college student. "Baby you got an hour I wanna get going to your next stop."

"Okay then go play with your guitar hon." He then turned to John. "Sorry I keep ignoring you." He smiled. "So is the ring for you?" He asked gesturing to Edge.

"Oh God no, I'm married I'm just for moral support." He smiled widely and slapped Johns shoulder.

"Okay 'moral support,' go over there with… what's his name?" John asked guiltily.

"Puck." Noah yelled strapping the guitar around his shoulders.

"Go hang with Puck and leave me." He chuckled as the other made a childish face and then he turned to Kurt. "My name is John by the way."

Kurt smiled. "You look familiar. Oh please tell me your back story on how you and whoever it is got together." He begged handing the other a stool to sit on.

"Ha, I'm a wrestler for the WWE," He smiled. "Well we met at Ohio Valley University."

"Noah and I grew up in Ohio." He giggled as Noah played a few bars of 'Letters from the Sky.'

"And when we were drafted into the WWE we actually started dating and here we are. I pulled a stunt tonight and he wasn't very happy."

"What did you do?"

"I played a joke on the Smackdown Consultant and kissed her because well she wouldn't shut up at all and was screaming in my face so I thought 'Randy would get a kick outta that' and kissed her. He punched me in the face. He punched the ladies boyfriend then slapped her." He looked up at Kurt.

"Ouch. I'm sorry." He smiled sympathetically. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Randy Orton. Tall tan is always shiny." He smirked as the other laughed.

"Oh him. He's lucky to have you. So what were you specifically looking for?"

"I have no idea I just know I want to marry him. But what do you have that's not to… girly." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"The plain bands. They aren't all that's cracked up to be but if you want that then its fine." And he pulled out the small section with the plain bands. They were shiny but John just looked at them and Kurt put them back. "So something a little more girly?" he smirked.

"Yeah, he can kill me but he loves the girly things." John smiled.

"What metals strike your fancy?" Kurt asked.

After they had picked it all out and discussed the diamond cut, Kurt set to work drawing it out. It was a custom job that he was doing and it had a large price cut; which Kurt didn't mind so much he did cut the price down himself.

He was scribbling away furiously trying to perfect the script for the inscription. "So how did you and Puck get together?"

"Ooh that's a long story… "He sighed not looking up. "We have known each other since we were little kids. In high school he began to 'bully' me being the only gay kid in a small town. So it was sophomore year and I left to an all boy's school because of sexual harassment and he came and took me back and he was like a personal body guard. Then he asked me out on a date the next year and here we are." He smiled. "A jewelry designer and a college football player."

"Who does he play for?"

"University of Texas… he got there on scholarship for music and football." He smiled looking up. "So is that how you want it to look?" he turned the pad over to John who looked impressed.

"Wow that's like perfect. When will it be done?"

"When do you need it?"

"Next Monday before five."

"Hmmm I can get it to you by tomorrow at five, wait. Noah when's your game?"

Noah looked up and he began to softly play his guitar. "I think it's at one over in… Austin. Hon we gotta get back by tomorrow."

"Alright then. John I can get it to you by ten tomorrow morning since I'm going to work through the night."

"You don't have to do that!" John said worrying for the younger man.

"Nonsense. I like you guys and I feel kinda bad about what happened even though it was a stupid idea." John looked down guiltily. "Hey don't look sad he's going to love it. I promise and if he doesn't come up to the main Jared's in Austin where I work and I will personally give you a full refund."

Noah looked mildly amused at the two wrestler's faces. "Damn you're serious?"

"Completely. I told you I like you guys and you were nice to both of us and your story was sweet." Kurt smiled as Noah undid the latch and came up behind him.

"He's only offered this twice and the couples were so nice to us, especially because we're here in Texas and that's rare. For people to be so nice to homosexual couples," Noah said playing with strands of Kurt's hair.

"Or anywhere… like Ohio." Both groaned at the thought of Ohio. "Anyways will you be here tomorrow at around nine?" His blue eyes glittered.

"I have no idea… we have… Superstars in Austin tomorrow night… What if I you came up to the arena?"

"We should be there. Noah may be sweaty and gross but that's sports." And Kurt rolled his eyes as Edge, John, and Noah laughed.

**I lied this will be three chapters… if your reading this I am so sorry for the lies! xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Merry Christmas guys :) hope it's beautiful and bright!**

**And if in the last chapter you saw the mild crossover I give you cookies :D**

**Onwards**

"I am still mad at you John," Randy said as he pulled on his Speedo and grabbed his shirt.

John remained silent as he pulled on his sweatband. He looked at Randy who was tying his boot up. "Randy…" the other looked up his eyes still slightly puffy. "Randy I'm really sorry. I never ment for you to be mad at me for doing that."

"Well I am. When we get home I am-,"

"Please don't finish that."

There was a knock at the locker door signaling the door opening. "Hey John there's a cutie outside he says he has something for you." Mike said and left followed swiftly by Jake and Alex.

Randy furrowed his brow. "What? Are you serious? Who the hell is it?"

"Kurt." John said and about bashed his head in at the stupid reply.

"Who in the hell is Kurt?" He yelled. The remaining wrestlers scattered knowing what would happen and not wanting to be there when it did.

"He's a friend. A married friend." _Damn I am digging a hole_.

"What the fuck John, a _married _friend? You jackass. I get mad at you one time and you run off with some guy who's _married_!" he slammed his locker shut leaving a mild dent.

"Wait Randy! Randy!" John called as the other stormed from the locker room. "Ah!" he yelled slamming his head into the locker he grabbed his shirt and ran out of the room trailing down the halls into the massive loading area.

Kurt was up on a small low ledge Puck leaning by his legs. He still had his cleats on and sweats with a white undershirt. Kurt was in a black wrap jacket and grey skinny jeans. Kurt was idly rubbing Puck's head while he played on his phone.

"Kurt hey," John said and the pale man looked up.

"Your situation any better?" He asked hopping down with help from his husband.

"Not even close. Mike came by said there was a 'cutie' waiting for me and Randy asked and then it just got bad… I am a grand wizard with words." He groaned.

"It'll get better dude I promise." Puck said putting an arm around Kurt and playfully punching John who smiled. Kurt dug into his pockets and pulled out a black velvet box. John opened it and gasped.

It was a white gold band perfectly formed with a heart cut diamond in the center surrounded by smaller square cut ones. It glittered perfectly in the light and the inscription was on the inside. 'Forgive Me?'

"Look good?" Kurt asked and John nodded.

"You guys can stay if you want to." John said. "The show starts in twenty minutes."

"We can't he's gotta get home and I gotta go send my reports to my bosses." He smiled and hugged John. "I hope it works out we will probably be watching." And with that they were gone.

"So if you don't get out of my-," he stopped as a Johns theme music began to play. He swore and glared at the man who emerged.

He watched him wave to the crowd but he remained on the stand. "Hey Randy." He smiled.

"John what are you doing out here?" he hissed.

"Randy I know you're mad at me…"

"Try furious." He hissed. The crowd looked on confused.

"Baby, please hear me out." The audience began to chatter excitedly eyes glued to the scene. "Randy for several years we've been dating. Half the time you snuck behind your fathers back with me. Half the time you went behind Sam's back. I have loved you all that time. I never stopped. What happened last night was nothing. There was no point to it and it was stupid." He crawled under the ropes and stood up in front of Randy.

"What are you doing? You could get fired." He hissed silently.

"I don't care! I love you and want the world to know I do. So Randal Keith Orton," He got down on his knee and turned the microphone off setting it down. He pulled out the velvet box.

Randy bit his lip to keep him from crying. "Oh my God." He whispered.

"Will you marry me?" He asked and the other's eyes got misty and he tried to rub it away but they spilled over.

"Yes. Yes John I will marry you." He cried hugging the other. "I am so sorry please forgive me?" He sobbed into the broad shoulder. John smiled and slipped on the ring.

"Its me who should be asking forgiveness."

"I love you." He cried pressing his lips to the others. "I love you so much."

"I love you too and I'll never stop."

End

Sorry it was a little fast I'm doped up on my meds ;D review and you get many more presents from Santa hohoho xD


End file.
